Con locura
by Raquel16SesshxRin
Summary: Una nueva oportunidad les había brindado el destino y ellos no la querían desaprovechar. Después de lo mal que lo habían pasado los dos, querían enseñar de nuevo al mundo que el amor que se profesaban era verdadero y auténtico. ¿Las cosas saldrían como esperaban? - Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Julio "Parejas: Sango y Miroku" del foro "Hazme el amor".


**Disclaimer****: Todos estos personajes de la historia no son imaginación mía, sino de Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Aviso****: Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Julio **_**"Parejas: Sango y Miroku"**_**del foro **_**"Hazme el amor".**_

**Género sorteado****: Romance.**

**Número de palabras****: 2.430 (según Word)**

* * *

Estaba nerviosa. Muy nerviosa. Él estaría a punto de llegar. Su primera cita con ese chico después del terrible mal entendido que tuvieron. Cuando todo estuvo aclarado, ambos optaron por empezar de nuevo su relación. Y ella estaba igual de nerviosa que la primera vez en que lo vio.

Se había puesto el nuevo vestido que le regalaron. Era un poco escotado, pero le quedaba de maravilla. Se pintó, como siempre, su sombra rosa acompañado de rímel y brillo en los labios. Natural, como a él le gustaba. Se había puesto también unos bonitos zapatos de tacón color crema a conjunto con el vestido rosa pálido. Se sentía segura de sí misma.

Habían quedado a las nueve y ya solo faltaban cinco minutos. Sus nervios estaban a flor de piel. Esperaba con toda su alma, que Miroku no se fuera para atrás.

Él nunca había sido de relaciones duraderas. Mejor dicho, nunca había tenido una relación. Él prefería los polvos de una noche y si te he visto no me acuerdo. Pero sabía que con ella era diferente. Se lo había demostrado en infinitas ocasiones. Pero Miroku era así: un hombre que iba de flor en flor. Y quizás había reconsiderado la idea de ir más allá con ella. De tener una relación seria. Esperaba que no, porque, con lo enamorada que estaba de él, se moriría sin estar a su lado.

De repente escuchó el timbre. Eso significaba… ¡que ya estaba ahí! Dios, las manos le sudaban a la vez de que no paraban quietas. Se notaba la cara ardiendo. Seguramente estaba colorada, como siempre. Odiaba ponerse roja. La delataban cuando tenía vergüenza y en más de una ocasión, Miroku se había aprovechado de su bochorno para saber que los preciosos piropos funcionaban a la perfección con ella.

Suspiró. Se encaminó hacia la puerta. Se miró un momento en el espejo del recibidor y abrió la puerta.

Lo primero que vieron sus ojos fueron un bonito ramos de rosas blancas. Sus preferidos como él bien lo sabía. Mirku se las entregó y Sango pudo ver aquellos ojos azules que la habían enamorado des del primer momento. Las olió.

- Son preciosas, Miroku – murmuró Sango con una sonrisa tímida en los labios.

- Lee la tarjeta – y así lo hizo. La cogió, la abrió y la leyó.

_Rosas del color de la pureza para la mujer más bonita y pura que existe en el universo. _

_Miroku_

Sonrió como una boba con aquellas simples pero maravillosas palabras.

- Muchas gracias. Me encantan – Sango desvió sus ojos hacia aquella preciosa sonrisa tan seductora. Tenía unos pequeños hoyuelos que le hacían ver una monada y los cuales les encantaba a la chica. ¿Qué era lo que no le gustaba de él?

- Estás increíblemente preciosa esta noche – le susurró Miroku provocándole que se pusiera como un tomate. Él ya sabía que efecto tendría sus palabras con ella y se divertía muchísimo, aparte de gustarle.

- Las pongo en agua y nos vamos – y antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, Sango ya se estaba yendo dirección hacia la cocina.

Cuando llegó, suspiró de nuevo. Tenía mucho calor. Cogió un florero y cambió las antiguas flores por aquellas maravillas. Con tan solo ese detalle, notó que la estancia estaba más radiante. Al igual que su rostro.

Volvió junto con Miroku. Pero antes de llegar, le notó raro. Estaba nervioso. Siempre que abría y cerraba la mano derecha frenéticamente, es porque estaba nervioso. Él también. Menos mal, no era la única. Con aquello ya se sentía un poco más tranquila.

Se puso enfrente suyo y él se dio cuenta de su presencia. Volvió a sonreír de aquella manera tan arrebatadoramente seductora.

- ¿Nos vamos? – le preguntó el joven, ofreciéndole su brazo.

- Sí – susurró ella con un asentimiento de cabeza. Cerró la puerta y se cogió del brazo musculado de Miroku.

Subieron al impecable coche. Parecía prácticamente nuevo, pero Sango sabía que ya tenía, por lo menos, unos cuatro o cinco años. Miroku siempre cuidaba muy bien de sus cosas.

A mitad de camino, Sango se dio cuenta de que no iban al mismo restaurante francés de siempre. Aquello le extrañó. Acordaron entre los dos, que ese sitio sería el lugar especial de ambos. Donde se reunirían siempre en las ocasiones especiales. Pero al parecer no era así. ¿Se le había olvidado después de todo ese tiempo? ¿O realmente, Miroku quería empezar desde cero, con diferentes costumbres?

- ¿Dónde me llevas? ¿No vamos donde siempre? – le preguntó Sango.

- No. Ese lugar tiene buenos momentos – sonrió pícaramente haciéndola enrojecer de nuevo – pero también malos – su mirada se ensombreció. A la chica le dio un vuelco al corazón. No le gustaba ver a Miroku mal. Amaba demasiado su sonrisa seductora y sus ojos llenos de brillo.

- Entonces… ¿a dónde vamos? – volvió a insistir.

- Es una sorpresa – su rostro luminoso volvió a él. Ese era el Miroku de siempre.

Poco después, llegaron al centro de la ciudad, en una calle bastante concurrida. Había tanta gente que apenas podías caminar.

Miroku, como el galán que era, se bajó rápidamente del coche y fue a abrirle la puerta a Sango. Le extendió la mano y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Señorita – la felicidad del chico contagió a Sango y dejó escapar una risilla mientras le cogía la mano y salía del coche.

- Gracias – le dijo divertida y amablemente. Miroku le contestó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Vio la fachada del restaurante. Al parecer era de comida japonesa. Cuando entraron, un hombre bajito y no muy apreciado, sonrió de oreja a oreja al verlos entrar.

- Señor Miroku, es un placer verle después de todo este tiempo – hizo una reverencia bastante exagerada. ¿Lo conocía? Parecía que había confianza entre ellos, a pesar de los formalismos.

- Hachi – saludó el aludido, haciendo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza.

- ¿Quiere la misma mesa de siempre?

- Sí, por favor.

El hombre se encaminó rápidamente a quitarles los abrigos. Se los dio a una chica que parecía nerviosa y luego se dirigió hacia la supuesta mesa de siempre.

El restaurante era muy bonito. La luz era tenue dándole un toque íntimo y romántico. Las paredes eran de diferentes tonos de marrón, con alguna decoración japonesa que le había gustado a Sango. Al fondo del local, se escuchaba una mujer cantando dulcemente. Era tan bonita su voz que relajó el cuerpo tenso de Sango en un momento. La melodía de los instrumentos también era preciosa.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa, Miroku agarró una silla y la invitó a sentarse. Él era muy galán, pero aquella ocasión en especial, parecía que hacía todos sus esfuerzos para parecer un hombre de bien. Y no un mujeriego que conseguía a todas las mujeres que se propusiese con tan solo una sonrisa seductora y unos cuantos piropos absurdos.

- ¿Miroku? – llegó un hombre gordo, calvo y con un bigote extremadamente grande. Se le veía desconcertado y sorprendido por verle allí.

- Mushin, ¿cómo estás? – la cara del hombre se iluminó de repente y se abrazó fuertemente con Miroku.

- Cuanto tiempo, muchacho. Te echaba de menos – le susurró aquello último. Luego, se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica y la miró con ojos interrogantes - ¿Y esta muchacha, quién es?

- Quería presentártela. Por eso he venido aquí. Se llama Sango y es… - la miró con un brillo en los ojos que la trastocó – es mi novia – su novia… nunca le había llamado así. Nunca. Y sonaba tan bien… Dios, estaba locamente enamorada de él.

- ¿Tu novia? – se notaba a kilómetros que era una noticia impactante para él – Dios, muchacha, ¿cómo lo has hecho? – no tenía ni idea. Ni siquiera sabía que había hecho. Miroku rió algo nervioso.

- Mushin… mejor vamos a cenar.

- Oh, sí, sí, por supuesto.

Mushin se fue para luego volver en un momento con dos cartas. Les entregó una a cada uno, pero cuando se la dio a Sango, éste le confesó algo que la hizo pensar durante la cena.

- Es la primera vez que trae una chica a mi restaurante. Pero lo más alucinante es que te haya calificado como novia – le guiñó el ojo haciéndola sonrojar. Cuando levantó la mirada, se encontró con dos ojos interrogantes.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho? – parecía algo molesto. Quizás era porque sabía que estaban hablando de él y no se pudo enterar.

- Nada – contestó rápidamente - ¿Qué me aconsejas que coma? – le dijo con la clara intención de desviar el tema. Él, con una radiante sonrisa, picó.

La velada estaba siendo maravillosa. Hablaron de miles de cosas como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían. Sango no pensó que cuatro meses separados diera tanta conversación. Estaba contenta. Más que eso, estaba feliz. A pesar de las inevitables miraditas que hacía Miroku a las chicas guapas del restaurante. Pero se lo perdonaba. Se lo perdonaba porque sabía que no podía evitarlo a pesar de intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas, porque estaba con ella. Tan simple como aquello. Pero, después de tanto tiempo juntos, había notado que el fijarse en otras chicas era ya una costumbre en Miroku. Algo que le salía inconscientemente. Era, como parte de su carácter.

¿Cómo se había podido enamorar de él? ¿Qué le había visto? No sabía cómo explicarlo, tan solo era un magnetismos alrededor de ellos que la atraía muchísimo. Pero podría decir que era un hombre atento, detallista y galán. También era serio en las ocasiones que lo ameritaran y tenía una inteligencia que la deslumbraba. Era paciente, muy paciente, algo que agradecía Sango ya que ella era una chica difícil. Quizás aquello, era lo que le llamó la atención. Lo que la sedujo. No. En realidad, lo que la sedujo era aquellos hermosos ojos azules y esa sonrisa tan seductora. Suspiró. Nunca se cansaría de observarlo.

Cuando iban por los postres, Sango notó que el rostro de Miroku se ensombreció y se mostraba algo nervioso.

- Sango – dejó escapar el aire que había contenido durante el tiempo que se debatía si decirle o no sus sentimientos – Necesito decirte algo y quiero que no me interrumpas, ¿vale? – ella asintió preocupada. Dios, ¿la iba a dejar ahora que empezaban de nuevo y tan bien? – No te culpo por desconfiar de mí. Es lo más normal.

- Miroku… - dijo Sango sabiendo por donde quería ir el chico, pero él la interrumpió.

- No, no, por favor. Déjame decirte todo lo que te tengo que decir – se apresuró a decir – Siempre te he dado motivos para que desconfiaras de mí y nunca hice nada para cambiar eso. Es verdad que tuve algo con esa chica, pero aquello sucedió mucho antes de conocerte...

...Cuando te vi por primera vez y me diste largas de aquella manera, supe que tú eras especial y no quería dejarte escapar. Y cuando te conseguí, por fin – dijo aquello último dramáticamente haciendo reír a Sango – nunca se me pasó por la cabeza acostarme con otra mujer, aunque yo te dejara ver todo lo contrario. Ya me conoces, eres la única mujer que sabe como soy realmente y… en la única en la que confío - susurró conmoviéndola – Nunca te pondría los cuernos – le reiteró – y menos aún cuando supe que… que… - le costaba decir aquellas palabras que Sango ansiaba tanto escuchar – cuando supe que estaba enamorado de ti hasta los huesos – la chica notó como los ojos se le humedecían de la más pura felicidad – Estaba a punto de declararme, lo tenía claro, pero ella lo jodió todo. El matrimonio no es lo mío y lo sabes. Quizás, sí que me molesté un poco que te la creyeras cuando dijo que estábamos comprometidos, pero lo entendí. Entendí perfectamente tu desconfianza. Pero quiero que sepas que, si algún día me voy a casar, la única mujer vestida de blanco y avanzando hacia el altar, esa vas a ser tú y solamente tú – se levantó de la silla y luego se arrodilló al lado de Sango, quien lloraba sin poder remediarlo – No es lo que piensas. Yo estoy preparado para comprometerme contigo, pero quiero hacer las cosas bien – sintió una punzada de decepción, pero había que reconocer que Miroku tenía razón. Mejor hacer las cosas bien – Así que he pensado… – sacó un estuche de terciopelo, color negro – que podría pedirte… - abrió el estuche demostrando una bonita pulsera de oro blanco - ¿Quieres ser mi novia formalmente? ¿Alguien que en un futuro, quiera ser la madre de mis hijos? – Sango rió. Era la propuesta más extraña que pudiera existir en el mundo, pero a la vez la más cuerda de todas. Tenía mucho sentido.

- Sí – la perplejidad de Miroku era bastante notoria.

- ¿Qué? – no sabía si había escuchado bien, así que se tenía que asegurar.

- Mi respuesta es sí. ¡Sí, sí, sí! – alzó la voz emocionada.

Miroku comenzó a reír junto a ella. Le colocó la pulsera como si fuese un anillo de compromiso y luego la abrazó, provocando que los pies de la chica dejaran de tocar el suelo.

- Te quiero, Sango – ella lo miró. Nunca le había dicho aquellas dos hermosas palabras de un significado espléndido.

- Yo también te quiero, Miroku – y entonces, él la besó.

El restaurante prorrumpió en sonoros aplausos. Ninguno de los dos sabía que estaban dando un espléndido espectáculo. Al saberse descubiertos, se separaron y, mientras Miroku sonreía y agradecía los aplausos, Sango se avergonzaba muchísimo y estaba roja como un tomate.

El chico de repente la miró, dejó un billete sobre la mesa, la tomó de la mano y salieron del restaurante.

Ambos se observaban bajo la luz de la luna.

Estaban felices como nunca antes lo habían estado. Sabían que esa nueva oportunidad que el destino les había regalado, era la definitiva para permanecer juntos en el futuro. Estaban loca y perdidamente enamorados el uno del otro. Quizás fue amor a primera vista, o una atracción descomunal que con el tiempo se convirtió en amor. Daba igual. Lo que tenían muy claro era que ya nada los iba a separar. Irían poco a poco como habían acordado, pero ambos estaban ansiosos por casarse y tener muchísimos hijos.

Se besaron. Fue un beso apasionado y cargado de amor y erotismo. Quizás aún no había llegado el momento de hacer un gran paso, pero sí era el momento de consumir todo el amor que se promulgaban de todas las formas que fueran posibles. ¿Por qué? Porque se amaban con locura y más.


End file.
